memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The Next Generation (alternate)/Shakedown Cruise/Act Four
The Enterprise is next to the Kansas. Captain's log, stardate 5536.7. We have established communication with Captain Walker, and he has agreed to come on board. In the transporter room Captain Walker beams over from his ship. Welcome aboard Captain I'm Commander Susan Ivanova first officer Commander Ivanova says as she looks at Captain Walker. Captain Walker walks down and shook her hand as he chimes in. Commander Ivanova nice to finally meet you I've read your file Captain Walker says as he looks at her. She leads him out of the transporter room. In the Captain's ready room the doors chimed. Come Captain Branson says as he looks at the doors. Captain Walker walks into the ready room. Ah, Captain Branson I was expecting Picard when I heard the Enterprise was approaching us Captain Walker says as he looks at him. Branson looks at him. Picard was promoted to the rank of Commodore Captain Branson says as he looks at him. Branson offers him a seat and Captain Walker sits down in the chair in front of the desk as Captain Branson sits behind the desk. You must think I've gone mad Captain Walker says as he looks at Captain Branson. Branson leans forward and interlaced his fingers. The thought has occurred Captain Branson says as he looks at him. Walker looks at him. Branson, I have to tell you, I was grateful when I realized it was you Starfleet sent after me, somebody who knows what it's really like out here Captain Walker says as he looks at Captain Branson. Branson leans back. I know of nothing out here that could justify what you've done Captain Branson says as he looks at Joe. Walker presses his fingers together like a professor calmly explaining a difficult theorem to a student. The Klingons are rearming, that so-called science station? a military supply port Captain Walker says as he looks at Captain Branson. Branson looks at him. Ok that's understandable they lost so much in the war with the Cardassians and the cold war with us and the Dominion War Captain Branson says as he looks at Captain Walker. Captain Walker scoffs and paces about. I know what they're doing, I can smell it, there's no good reason for a science station in the Cuellar system but it's a hell of a strategic site for a military transport station, a jumping off point into three Federation sectors, they're running supply ships back and forth and nobody's gonna tell me it's for scientific research Captain Walker says as he looks at him. Captain Branson looks at him. Whatever circumstances you believed you encountered, why didn't you notify Starfleet? Captain Branson says as he looks at him. Captain Walker looks at him. And wait six months while the bureaucrats sit around reading reports, trying to figure out what to do?, they don't know what's going on out here but you should Branson, you know what it's like to be under fire Captain Walker says as he looks at Captain Branson. Branson looks at him. You weren't under fire Captain Branson says as he looks at him. Walker leans on the desk. LIVES WERE AT STAKE! Captain Walker shouts. Branson leans forward. Who's lives? Captain Branson asked. Walker stares at him. We had to act! Captain Walker says as he looks at him. Branson raises his hands. Why? Captain Branson asked. Walker stares at him, the good-buddy, out here in trenches together bull-stuff is gone. It smells musty in here like a bureaucrat's office Captain Walker says as he looks at him. Branson looks at him. We've already fought two wars in that last few months and you're almost plunged us into another war with a current ally Captain Branson says as he looks at him. Walker looks at him. That so called Khimoter Accords isn't a treaty it gives the Klingons time to rebuild and come after us when our guard is down right now, and we spend time celebrating the return of Admiral Janeway and her crew from the Delta Quadrant we've forgotten how to defend ourselves Captain Walker says as he looks at him. Branson looks at him. The accord is to help the Klingons and that's what we've been doing for decades since the signing in 2293 Captain Branson says as he looks at him. Captain Walker looks at him. When it becomes clear what the Klingons have done, I will be vindicated! Captain Walker says as he looks at him. Captain Branson looks at him. What the Klingons have or have not done is irrelevant Captain Branson says as he looks at him. Walker gets frustrated. Irrelevant? come with me, find one of their supply ships and we'll see how irrelevant it is! Captain Walker says as he looks at him. Branson shakes his head. No, we're not going after any more Klingon ships, you're going to return to your bridge and set a course for Starbase 24, the Kansas and the Enterprise will return to Federation space together those are Starfleet's orders I will permit you the dignity of retaining your command during the voyage, the only alternative is to put you in the brig and to tow your ship back to starbase in disgrace Captain Branson says as he looks at him. Walker puts his hands behind his back. I will return to my ship and inform my crew of Starfleet Command's orders Captain Walker says as he looks at him. Branson tapped his combadge. Mister Mitchell report to my ready room my guest is ready to depart Captain Branson says as he speaks into the com. Aye, sir I'm on my way Lieutenant Mitchell says over the com. Captain Branson looks out at the window. Lieutenant Mitchell walks into the ready room. Captain Walker sir Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at him. Walker leaves the ready room as Lieutenant Mitchell follows him.